Kat
by ScoobyGal55
Summary: Wolfram and Hart are at it yet again, with another resurection up their sleeves. This time it will hit Angel close to home, litterally. fourth chapter up
1. Bringer of Death

Kat  
  
Authors Note: I really don't own much. I think I own a few characters in this story but if you've heard of them I don't. Well duh. There will be a few chapters and I'll try to continue. This is the first chapter. I really hope you enjoy it. That's what I'm here for, your enjoyment. Please review so I can see what I need to do to improve this fanfiction.  
  
Summary: Wolfram and Hart are at it again. When word of a resurrection is around, Lorne, Cordy, and Gunn are looking for a way to stop Angel from going to the dark side, again. But when Angel finds out who they brought back, he has no hate. Only love? Set after 3.2  
  
Bringer of Death  
  
Caritas was very crowded for the first time in three weeks. Lorne poured himself some water and waited. Every so often a customer would come in, get a drink, and sing a bit of kareoke. Mostly the information was trash. Nothing he would really need to know. But the night before somebody sang, and the info he had to share was big.  
  
Lorne chugged down his drink. He looked around his bar and smiled as Cordelia Chase and Charles Gunn pushed through the crowd. "What's the big news? And why couldn't Angel come? What's going on?" The former cheerleader asked. Lorne put down his glass and walked from behind the bar.  
  
"One of your friends, the lawyer friends, came in and sang. What I read was not news about puppy's and musicals."  
  
"What? What is it?" Gunn asked.  
  
"There were two things. "Resurrection" and "Bringer of Death." But that's all I read. I don't know if they're the same or together, but I thought I'd worn you."  
  
Cordelia looked toward Gunn. "Why couldn't Angel come then? I don't understand."  
  
"You know how Wolfram and Hart likes to mess with him." Lorne answered. "Last time with Darla he almost went to the dark side. I wouldn't want to put you nice people in that sort of trouble. And I figured that you can hold your own no. Am I right?"  
  
"Yeah we can." Gunn said as he straightened up in pride. "At least this time he can't fire us. Just out of curiosity, what lawyer came and sang?"  
  
Lorne thought for a second. "Parken or Parker- you know I'm bad with names."  
  
"Gavin Park! That little rat! Rat with gorgeous shoes." Cordy shrieked. She turned to Gunn. "We should tell Wesley."  
  
"No!" Lorne yelled with his hands in the air. "It's bad enough I told you Ms. Chase."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Jest telling the truth. You can be somewhat of a blabbermouth." Cordelia gave him the stare of death. "And always an angel. Bringer of death doesn't sound sweet, so  
  
I suggest you get moving."  
  
Some place on the outskirts of California, there was a small conference room. Wolfram and Hart had set it up after Angel had somehow gotten into the building and stolen some really important documents. The room was mostly for meetings of the greatest importance, when they had time to schedule. Lilah Morgan was one of the few who were let in on this little secret.  
  
The senior partners made time on her busy schedule to come. Though she knew little about the case, once she heard what the plan was she did everything in her power to get on the board. Her limo pulled up to the spot. Lilah looked out the window. There was already a mob. Mostly a scary religious types. It was always something with them.  
  
Lilah stepped out of the car followed by two clients who had been most interested with what was to come. Small chants could be heard in the crowd. " Bringer of death. Bringer of death." Lilah smiled. Many of the other lawyers had called the case the bringer of death case because of the agenda. Lilah pushed the clients into the crowd, toward the small cabin. Something grabbed her. She jumped back. A small hand held onto her arm.  
  
The girl was no more then 20 and her hair was tangled. Lilah pushed her off. The girl fell to her knees in a begging position. She grabbed Lilah's leg. "Please, miss. The bringer of death will destroy the world." The girl sobbed. "It was not meant to be. You are the only one who can stop it. Please. All of our families will be murdered if you do not stop it. You are our only hope. The monster was not meant to live. This demon will be the death of everything we love, everything you love. I beg you, miss. I would gladly give my life if you destroy the beast. It is in your power and your power alone. Please!"  
  
Lilah looked at the girl. She took in what she had just said. If what was just said was true, that the world was in peril and only Lilah, herself, could stop it then-  
  
Then the world was a goner.  
  
Lilah Morgan had a job to do. If she failed the senior partners would eat her head, or just dispose of it. And if the choice was her or the world- well you know. Lilah pushed the girl off. She and the clients continued to walk. She opened the door and the three rushed in before any of the mob could get in. Before the door shut a loud cry was heard from the girl who had spoken. The clients sat down.  
  
The chanting outside became louder and louder. "Bringer of death! Bringer of death!" A loud call rang out. "It is almost here!"  
  
Lilah winced at the racket. She turned to the clients. "It seems it is almost here. We can start the meeting once it arrives." The clients nodded.  
  
There was another loud cry. "It is here!" The chanting had become even louder. Then they stopped. Just like that. There was not a sound. The door of the cabin opened with a loud clang. A girl, who looked about 16 years old, stepped in. She wore a pair of sunglasses and her hair covered most of her face. She had on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved green shirt.  
  
"You called for me?" 


	2. Kat

1 Kat  
  
It was 5 minutes till sunset and Cordelia and Gunn had not gotten back from their meeting with Lorne. Angel didn't have to worry about them. They had grown stronger since he had met them. He didn't have to worry. But he did. Wesley was reading, as usual. Probably something about demons, but Angel didn't care to ask. LA had been quiet, so there must have been something going on.  
  
Once the sun had set Angel would go out and look for the two. Just as he thought that, Cordy walked in. "Cordy! Thank go your okay!" Angel said. Wesley looked up from his book, nodded at Cordelia, and looked back at his book.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be okay?"  
  
"You went out four hours ago to talk to Lorne. I thought you said it would take about 30 minutes." Angel answered. Cordelia put her purse down on the counter and made her way over to the couch. "What he have to say?"  
  
"Who?" Angel blankly stared at her. "Oh right. Who knows" She said as she plopped on the couch.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know Lorne. When he talks, you can hardly understand him. Anyway it wasn't about you."  
  
"What? I'm confused. First of all you said you didn't know what he said. Second, on the phone you said 'Lorne has news about Angel' I'm Angel, aren't I?"  
  
"Blabbermouth" Cordy said as she hit herself. "Right. You are. What I meant was-" She was interrupted by the ring of the phone. Wesley stood up and picked it up. "Thank god. Wes, who is it?"  
  
Wesley talks on the phone and then hangs it up. "Gunn. He told me what Lorne said."  
  
"He did? Well what did he say, exactly"  
  
"He told me about the vampire nest."  
  
"Right the vampire nest!" Cordy said. "Let's go fight those vampires."  
  
"He said you told him to handle it. They're dead." Wesley said.  
  
"I don't get it. What does it have to do with me?" Angel asked. Cordy was acting strange. A vampire nest! Was that really all Lorne had to say?  
  
"Well you're a vampire. Vampires are vampires. He must have made the connection."  
  
Angel nodded and sat down on the lobby couch. Cordelia scooted besides him. Wesley went back to his book. Cordelia stared at Angel. He turned and looked at her. "Cordy- what is it?"  
  
"Is they're anybody from your past that may want to kill you?"  
  
"Every person I killed. Every demon I killed. Every demon. There are a lot."  
  
" That is a long list. Any dead thing that you had a lot of history with?"  
  
"What's with the questions?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well, you know." Cordy responded. " Your past tends to like to kill your friends. And I'm your friend. If I know what may come at me then I can be ready. And I can't be made at you for being killed by whatever part of your past inevitably kills me."  
  
She smiled at her answer. Angel sighed. He had to give in. " If I remember anything I'll tell you."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
Meanwhile, at the cabin Lilah had poured herself a drink as the clients wandered around the room. The 16 year old girl sat down on the small couch and folded her hands on her lap, patiently waiting for the meeting to start.  
  
Lilah took a sip of her drink and pulled out a case file from her breifcase. "If everyone would please sit down, we can start the meeting." The clients sat down across from the girl. Lilah moved closer to the group. " I'm not sure what your interest in the case is but I speak for everyone at Wolfram and Hart when I say we're sure glad you are."  
  
One of the clients began to talk quickly in a demon language Lilah had never heard. The girl turned and looked at the client. She nodded. Lilah wasn't really good with demons. Using them to do the work that needed to be done, sure. But understanding them was a different story. She knew English and a bit of Latin, for when she needed to do spells. When the client finished speaking the girl looked up to her.  
  
"She says Angel killed her children. She wants revenge. I've been there." The girl explained.  
  
"You speak whatever language that was? Your so young." Lilah said.  
  
The girl chuckled. "I know 400 demon languages. I was trained by a few demons. And I only look young. You know what they say- Looks can be deciving." As she said that she frowned. " I learned that the hard way."  
  
"I'm sure that you all will be a big help with the case." The lawyer continued. "We will pay any price to see you get the job done. I assume you each have a plan."  
  
The second client began to cluck (which was it's demon language). The girl looked at it and clucked back. Lilah raised an eyebrow. The girl turned to her. "He couldn't understand what you were saying. I explained it to him. He says he wants to work from the inside out."  
  
"Very good. I'm sorry I don't know your name."  
  
"Me? Call me Kat." 


	3. Little too Quiet

Kat  
  
A/N: I finally got to more of this. Yay! So read and enjoy. Oh yeah, and review.  
  
Once the sun set, Angel went out on patrol, if that's what you called it. He'd usually take a quick walk around the cemetery and then he would go beat up some demon for a bit of info. After all was done he would go back to the hotel and rest. Well that was when there wasn't anything-big evil and slimy plotting to kill the "vampire with a soul" or "Angelus the scourge of Europe" Like now.  
  
When there was, Angel, Wesley, Gunn, and sometimes Cordy would fight whatever, kill it, and go home. That used to be what happened. But lately there was nothing around to kill. Demons were being nice and good and, well, quiet.  
  
He had gone to Kate's office but she had nothing to offer him. He had a gut feeling that Wolfram and Hart were up to something (which they always were, so can you blame him?). But what?  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Back at the cabin the two clients walked through the door and into the limo, leaving Lilah and Kat alone. Lilah put a few items in her purse and walked through the door, as well. She turned to Kat. "The senior partners informed me that you will be staying at my home. It's a lovely place to be, or so I'm told." She chuckled. "I don't have time to stay at home or get out much. My cases are my life. So this should be a learning experience."  
  
"What will be my first mission?"  
  
"Straight to the point, I see. Well let's see, mission… I think that you will be attending school for a few months like a normal teenage girl. Do normal things that teenagers do. Get something pierced."  
  
"School!" Kat yelled, outraged. "That's it? No robbing a museum to get some missing artifact? No killing of any sort?"  
  
"First of all we own any museum that we need anything from. Second the killing won't be until later. But you can kill your friends if you want. We can call it practice."  
  
"My training is a waste. I trained to murder the fiend that murdered me. The fiend that murdered my family and all there friends, in a blink of an eye. With a song in his cold empty heart. I did not waste all my time so when it was finally time to kill him, I could braid hair and talk about boys. I want him dead! I don't want school!"  
  
"You will fight him. But first you have to fit in. If you're lurking around him and you aren't with people, that aren't lawyers, he may suspect the worst. Understand?" Lilah explained. Kat slowly nodded. "Good, now lets get to the limo. You need some sleep after that long trip of yours."  
  
Lilah opened the door and held it open for Kat. She took a quick glance out. Stop. Woah. The loonies were all there, except the part where they were, you know, alive. Kat looked down at them and smiled. She walked towards the limo. "This one yours?"  
  
Yeah. Is this your doing?" Lilah said, distracted. Her head snapped up and she walked over the lifeless body of the girl who had pleaded with her before. Lilah got in the car and looked out the window as it drove away.  
  
"Uh-huh. Isn't it great?" Kat bragged. One little girl already had mass destruction on her resume. But then again, like she had said, looks can be deceiving.  
  
They arrived at Lilah's home. The door was held open for then by some guy. It wasn't Lilah's job to keep track of these people so all of them were just some guy.  
  
Lilah turned around, only to see the 16-year-old girl watching her. "Your rooms upstairs. Dinner is at 8. You can skip it tonight and just get some rest."  
  
"Oh don't worry. I don't need much to survive. I was trained to go without sleep for weeks and still be able to take down an army. All I need is a glass of water a month And all I-"  
  
"That won't be necessary." Lilah explained. "Just act like a normal teenager and we'll do fine."  
  
Kat sighed and started up the stairs. "Alright, if you insist but I can't make any promises." She went into her new room and it wasn't long until she fell asleep. 


	4. First

Kat  
  
A/N: Back. again. Please review.  
  
*@*  
  
In the morning, Kat awoke. She opened her closet, for the first time, and picked out the outfit that showed the least amount of skin. It took her a while. That Lilah must have really liked slutty clothing because there was probably one outfit that suited her.  
  
She had not yet gotten use to the stuff that Americans wore. After all she had only been in the country for a month. Luckily she knew the language by heart. If she hadn't this school thing would have been hell.  
  
She put on a green, long sleeved shirt with a matching long dress. Long dresses. Now she was use to those. She bent down and picked up a pair of brown clogs. She slipped them on and walked into a bathroom, which was attached to the room. She brushed her teeth and hair, then ran down the stairs to the living room.  
  
Lilah stood in the kitchen with a plate of waffles in her hands. Kat walked in. Lilah handed her the plate.  
  
"Good morning Lilah." She said politely. She looked down at the plate. "What do I do with these?"  
  
"You eat them."  
  
"It's ok." Kat said uneasily. "I don't need food."  
  
"Yes you do. Normal people do."  
  
"Well if you didn't notice I'm not a normal person. I didn't know you could cook." Kat said looking down at the waffles. She poked them with the fork besides her plate.  
  
"Me neither. Tell me how they are though."  
  
"I'd rather not."  
  
Lilah sighed. "Listen honey. I know that you are supposed to be all- powerful and I get that. But I've run across many demons that were all- powerful, you ain't different. I don't want to play the mom role, God knows I'm not good for it, but the 'higher beings' at Wolfram and Hart want me to. I don't know who you think you are dealing with, but you are going to act like a good little girl, eat your waffles, go to school, kill Angel, and then go away. Understood?"  
  
Kat didn't answer. She only smiled. The noise of a car honked. The girl grabbed her book bag and ran out to the car.  
  
*@*  
  
Angel woke up in a sweat. He had a dream. Another one. It was the same dream as he had two nights ago. There was an undeserving son. With two parents and a little sister. One parent, the mother, was kind and gentle and always understanding. The father expected great things from his son but never got them. But he put his standards to high. And this son. he was a horrible son. He stayed out all night never thinking about who he would hurt. He ended up hurting himself.  
  
That son was him.  
  
Angel stood up and walked downstairs, where Fred and Cordelia were sitting. Cordy turned around and looked at him. She tapped Fred's shoulder, who also turned around. Angel continued down the stairs and sat in front of the girls.  
  
"Have any weird dreams, Angel?" Cordy asked. "Remember your promise. You have to tell me."  
  
Angel sighed. "No, same as always."  
  
"Good because if Wolfram and Hart decided to resurrected another person from your past we would know." She said. Angel's eyes widened. Cordelia hit her head in frustration. "Blabbermouth!"  
  
"What have you heard Cordy?"  
  
"Wolfram and Hart might have brought back another person that you knew and possibly killed. Cordy was asking you about dreams because when Darla came back you had dreams about her." Cordy turned to Fred in amazement. She smiled. "I'm very observant."  
  
"Gunn told you didn't he?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"And Lorne was worried about me!" Cordelia screeched. "I guess I'm not the blabbermouth of the group anymore."  
  
Angel stood up. "I wish you guys had told me before. I'm going to visit our favorite bitch, well after you Cordy, Lilah. I bet I can get something out of her. It'll be hard, times like these I miss Lindsey."  
  
*@*  
  
Kat's first day of school was like every other first day of school, except it wasn't. Kat had never been to school. Not like this. It was new and awkward. People knew each other. Kat didn't know anybody, and to make things worse she knew every answer to every question that was asked. But from what she could tell she was doing a pretty good job at fooling everybody about how new, shy, and lost she was.  
  
By the end of fourth period, Kat had not yet met anyone besides her teachers. She walked out of her Latin class, which she didn't need, and walked toward the cafeteria. She wasn't hungry. Her training had taught her not to need food, drink, or sleep.  
  
She walked through the doors and finally found an empty table, after a minute or two of searching. She sat down and reached for her book bag. As she did, a girl and boy walked to her. The girl held out her hand.  
  
"I'm Tiffany. Call me Tiff." The girl said. Kat took her hand and shook it. "This is my brother Cody. We're your welcoming committee. Can we sit?"  
  
Kat nodded. They both sat down in front of her. Cody smiled at her, but she made no sign that she noticed or cared. He looked away. "So where'd you come from?" he asked.  
  
"All over the place." She said coldly.  
  
"Like where?" Tiff asked.  
  
"Everywhere. The last place was a small village in Asia. But I shouldn't be telling you this."  
  
"Why? Because you'll have to kill us?" Tiff asked.  
  
"Exactly." Kat smiled. So did the twins (I didn't mention they were twins did I? Well there you go). They had no idea that she wasn't joking.  
  
"Not hungry?" Tiff wondered. "Because there is this cool thing in America called eating. Eating is like putting this stuff called food in your mouth. The muscles in your mouth-"  
  
"Tiff! I think she knows what eating is." Cody mused. "Don't be such a pain."  
  
"I'm a pain? I'm not the one who follows me like a lost little puppy."  
  
"I don't follow you! You follow me!"  
  
"As if. You are such a loner. You need me."  
  
"Nuh uh. There are more then a couple girls who think I'm hot. You have two other friends, Lily and Anne. Boring."  
  
"Girls? Which girls? Sharis? She is such a bitch." Tiff shot back. She turned to Kat and gave her a guilty smile. "Sorry. It happens on occasion. Just regular sibling fights. You have a brother or sister."  
  
"Brother. An older brother. I didn't like him much, though. Still don't. Even after all this time. they can be a real pain."  
  
"Preach it!" Tiffany said. Cody just rolled his eyes. His twin sister and the new girl were getting along just great. They already had so much in common. And he didn't like it one bit." 


End file.
